


I Want You To Want Me

by Queenofthebees



Series: Undisclosed desires in your heart [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I Wont Let You Be Denied side story ish, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Unrequited Love, heels kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Jon glanced at her, noting how purple did seem to suit her even though she usually went for blue as she felt more confident in that colour. The plum coloured halter neck clung to her every curve, drawing Jon’s eyes down subconsciously until they reached the stilettos around her feet.The sudden hardness surprised him, making him turn to the window and pretend to be interested in next door neighbour’s garden as Bran and Arya continued chatting to Sansa in the background while she waited for Margaery to come and collect her.She would look so good wearing those heels while her legs were wrapped around you!Jonsa Smut Week Response Day 5: clothingRelated to I Won't Let You Be Denied.





	I Want You To Want Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wightjon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wightjon/gifts), [Titania_Queen_of_the_Fairies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titania_Queen_of_the_Fairies/gifts), [SnowStone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowStone/gifts), [jonsatrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonsatrash/gifts), [Dancingtink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingtink/gifts).



> I keep laughing to myself at the Jonsa Smut Week prompts and how I Won't Let You Be Denied covers them all pretty much. And then I got sad because it is all angsty now and no smut for a while (although, remember I promised the 10k smut bomb. I promised like Ned promised Lyanna that he would protect Jon - i.e. I'm going to do it! :p) Annnnnywaaaaaay, so I kinda started missing the smut from IWLYBD and I haven't really gotten anywhere with the alternative version which is happier so I decided to use Jon's kink as the clothing prompt. And then kinda did a lazy option and rewrote one of the smut paragraphs from Jon's view lol. But my god I need these babies back in their sexy times already! Damn you angsty plot bunnies!  
> You probably don't need to read the original story as I can answer most things if they don't make sense :)

“How do I look?” Sansa asked as she came into the kitchen and Jon barely managed to avoid choking on the water he had been sipping. Luckily, Arya and Bran were in the kitchen and taking the attention off of him.

“Yeah its nice,” Arya commented with a shrug. “That colour suits you.”

Jon glanced at her, noting how purple did seem to suit her even though she usually went for blue as she felt more confident in that colour. The plum coloured halter neck clung to her every curve, drawing Jon’s eyes down subconsciously until they reached the stilettos around her feet.

The sudden hardness surprised him, making him turn to the window and pretend to be interested in next door neighbour’s garden as Bran and Arya continued chatting to Sansa in the background while she waited for Margaery to come and collect her.

_She would look so good wearing those heels with her legs wrapped around you._

He excused himself quickly, wishing Sansa a good time at the dance before racing up to his room. His chest was heaving by the time he closed the door and pressed his back against it. God those heels had looked so good on her. He didn’t even know he had a heels kink until now.

But now, he was digging the palm of his hands into his eyes, trying to dislodge the image of Sansa sitting on his bed with her heels on, with _just_ her heels on. He groaned, hands falling to his side as his brain continued to assault his mind with images of her.

He had thought of Sansa countless times, ashamed to admit how many times he has taken himself in hand with her on his mind, his other hand the only thing stopping her name from echoing around the room. He shouldn’t be thinking of her like this, in her home with her family around. The family that had taken him in after his shitty life.

Sansa would never be his and he should stop thinking that she could be already. After three years, it was beyond pathetic.

He huffed, knowing that her image wasn’t leaving any time soon and he would have to take care of it. He unbuckled his belt, shoving his jeans and boxers down, kicking his shoes and pulling his socks off with his toes before kicking his clothes aside.

He flopped down on his bed, inhaling sharply, his stomach fluttering as his hand traced down to his cock, thumb rubbing the head to gather the precum, his palm enclosing around the flesh. He groaned, starting to pump along his length slowly, eyes closing at the sensation.

He could see Sansa smiling up at him in those god damn heels, her legs crossed like a proper little lady despite the fact she was completely naked. He could see her parting her legs to let him see her cunt, wet and waiting for his touch. And he would touch it, gods he wanted to touch her. He would slide his fingers through her folds, feel her get wetter under his touch, wet for him. The thought had him groaning again, hand moving faster.

Sansa in heels was undoing him. She had always taken pride in her appearance, had been prim and proper all the time he had known her and the heels had only made her look even more elegant. And the thought of her letting him do all manner of things to her while she wore them, the thought of her touching him in those heels, riding him, Gods it was driving him insane!

Maybe she would even touch herself.

The thought made Jon gasp, his cock twitching, the head swollen and leaking. His eyes clenched shut, his stomach clenching and his teeth digging into his bottom lip. His hips were starting to jerk. He was close, so close.

Maybe she would wear them while she touched herself… while sucking him off.

Jon’s free hand slammed down on the bed gripping the covers tight as he spilled into the palm of his hand, hips jerking back from the force. He had never came so hard in his life.

And then the shame returned, his free hand coming to cover his eyes as he took deep breaths, groaning in mortification of his actions. He barely managed to speak to her as it was and now he would never be able to see her wearing heels again without thinking of all the filthy things he could imagine her doing in them.

***

He watched Sansa’s fingers shake as she went to unbuckle her heels and before he could stop himself, the request burst from his mouth.

“Leave them on.”

Sansa’s breath hitched, her cheeks flushing with desire as she looked at him for a moment. But then, her fingers went to the hem of her dress, pulling it up and over her head. He stared at her body in the blue, lacy underwear. He raised his eyebrows to remind her of his earlier command for her to strip. She reached back to unhook her bra and let it slip off her arms. She hooked her thumbs into her underwear and yanked them down, kicking them off her shoes to lie abandoned on the floor.

“Bend over your bed,” he demanded, finally moving from the door to circle behind her.

As she took her position, his eyes dropped to the heels she was still wearing, his cock growing hard instantly. He moved slowly, bracing himself over her with one hand by her head on the covers. He trailed a hand down her back softly, before resting his palm on the small of her back.

Gods, he thought as he kneaded her arse cheeks in a tease of what he had planned, he definitely had a thing for Sansa in heels. Filthy, sexy Sansa in heels.

He groaned before he could stop himself and saw her grin. He leaned over her, giving her ear a playful bite.

“You better not be finding your punishment amusing,” he muttered huskily and she groaned, shaking her head in response to encourage him. He grinned before he placed a kiss to her forehead. “Good.”

He moved back, his palm coming down on her arse in a gentle smack. She gasped, her fingers clenching in the sheets as her hips bucked up to meet him. Jon bit his lip as his palm came down again, slightly harder and she squirmed. She was enjoying this, he noted with equal amusement and arousal. He started a rhythm, spanking her in quick succession until she was whimpering and squirming on the bed, her arse red and blazing under his touch.

He flipped her over, careful to leave her arse off the sheets, her heels set apart on the floor to brace herself. His hands pulled the zipper of his jeans down, pushing the clothing down harshly and then his boxers.

“Look what you did,” he growled, grabbing a condom from the drawer. “I was hard all night because of your teasing, And I couldn’t do anything about it.”

Sansa moaned, parting her legs in anticipation as he put the condom on. His eyes dropped to her cunt at the movement and he unconsciously licked his lips as he saw the glistening wetness before meeting her eyes again, a grin rising on his lips.

“You’re soaking,” he whispered as he settled between her thighs, fingers trailing through her folds. “Did you like being spanked?”

“Yes,” she moaned, pushing her hips up to grind against him, her legs hooking around him to pull him closer. He hissed as the heel of her shoe brushed over his shirt. And he stared at her, prim and proper Sansa, soaking wet for him.

“Filthy girl,” he muttered as he pushed a finger inside of her, groaning at the sound of her wetness. She mewled as he started pumping it in and out of her.

Soon she was begging for him and lifting her knees up to his elbow as he sank down into her. He could feel her heels on his back and whimpered. He held her legs open, pumping ruthlessly inside of her. Her own hands curled under his arms, clutching his shoulder and pulling him close as they moved together.

How often had he thought of her like this, of them exploring sex together and teasing each other, learning each other’s likes, kinks, the spots that had them begging. And gods, he wanted to have this forever, he wanted her so much and no matter how many times they met up, how many times they fucked it was never going to be enough for him.

He could barely control himself, feeling the sweat drip from his forehead, his breath coming out in harsh pants. And then he felt her tongue lick up his neck to his jaw, leaving him shuddering, whimpering, his hips jerking helplessly as he felt himself approach his end, barely managing to have the wits to reach down and rub her clit.

She groaned, her muscles tightening around him and those god damn heels digging through the material of his shirt.

“Gods Sansa,” he gasped. “I…”

_I love you, I’ve always loved you!_

He bit into her shoulder with a groan, his eyes clenching shut and breath escaping him in a harsh pant that he feared conveyed his bitter anguish.

There were some words he would never, could never, say to her. He had gone eight years, what was another day?


End file.
